Double pawl arrangements are known in the latching art. The double pawl arrangement may utilize a first pawl and ratchet set connected to a second pawl and ratchet set. The connection may be configured such that only a portion of the forces experienced by the first pawl and ratchet set are applied to the second pawl and ratchet set, thus requiring only a relatively low effort to release the latch. While this is desirable, it also leads to the problem that an unbalanced force may unintentionally release the latch in unintended circumstances such as a crash situation. It would be desirable to preclude such events.
Further, in some jurisdictions regulations require side door latches to provide fully closed and intermediate closed positions. This is conventionally achieved by designing the ratchet to have two notches on the ratchet profile that are engaged alternatively by a pawl that keeps the latch at a fully closed or partially closed position. The conventional approach limits the freedom in minimizing the dimensions and the weight of the ratchet and will cause also design complexity in double pawl latches. A more elegant solution is sought.